


Living Life

by TLynn



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, F/M, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLynn/pseuds/TLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.</p><p>Prompt: New Caprica</p></blockquote>





	Living Life

Laura Roslin was still high. She felt like she was floating as she rambled on about getting real and living life on borrowed time.   
Her head pillowed on his chest, she steadied herself with the even beat of his heart. She was warm here, pressed up against   
him; her body molded against his perfectly. His hand, once lazily resting on her hip, was moving now, tracing soft lines up and   
down the swell of her hip. Her eyelids grew heavy.

“So it’s now or never? Is that what you’re saying?”

His deep voice in her ear startled her slightly and her body jerked to full consciousness. She sat up and craned her neck to look   
down at him. The look on his face was unmistakable.

“Live the life you want to live, Bill,” she said. “That’s what I’m saying.”

He pulled her back down to him and shifted until he was lying on top of her, cradled between legs. Her heart pounded against   
her chest, the gravity of what was about to happen sending chills through her from head to toe. He hovered above her, his eyes   
searching hers, almost as if he were asking for permission. She very nearly rolled her eyes as she untied her wrap, pushed the   
fabric aside, and grabbed his hand, placing it firmly and squarely on her left breast. The thin cotton of her camisole did little to   
quell the sensation of his touch and she felt her nipple harden under it.

“Live the life you want to live,” she said again.

He lunged for her then and his mouth found hers in a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue. She grabbed at his coat, taking fistfuls of   
fabric, pulling him down to her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she thrust her hips up to meet the hard ridge of his cock   
against her center. He pushed her shirt up, exposing her for mere seconds before his mouth descended upon her breast, his   
tongue licking and his teeth grazing. She reached down with one hand and tugged at the fabric of her skirt, pulling it up as he   
lifted his hips and unbuttoned his pants. She took him in her hand, savoring the weight of him, the way he growled as she   
squeezed him tight.

“It could all end tomorrow and I’d die a happy man,” he said, his lifting his head to meet her eyes.

She stroked up, then down, slowly and expertly, all the while tilting her pelvis beneath him. She guided him inside of her, pulling   
her hand away as he pushed further, as he filled her entirely. The sensation was exquisite, just what she had been missing, she   
though to herself, and she didn’t stop the groan that escaped from her mouth.

“Oh, Gods,” she whispered. “Frak me.”

His thrusts deepened then, picking up speed and strength. She couldn’t keep her eyes open and let them slip shut as her head fell   
back. He dropped his mouth down to her, unable to resist the pale expanse of her neck. He licked and sucked at the tendons,   
resisting the urge to bite, to leave his mark on her. He felt like a teenager, drunk with the pureness of feeling alive and in love, mind   
and body. He felt his release building quickly, felt it in each stroke in and out of her, with each moan that escaped her lips. He   
hurriedly reached down between them and found her clit, sending white hot sparks of sensation through her. Her body jerked with   
each pass of his fingers and seconds later she cried out, waves of intense pleasure flooding her every sense. His thrusts became   
near desperate, spurred by her orgasm, and seconds later he blissfully followed her over the edge.

His body collapsed next to hers, both of their chests heaving as they gulped for air. She started to laugh first, giggles erupting out   
of her as she turned her head to look at his slack jaw and sweaty brow. It was infectious and he followed suit, chuckling at the sight   
of her disheveled clothing and mussed hair. He laid his palm against her cheek then and kissed her softly.

“The life I want to live,” he said.

“Me, too,” she said, resting her hand on his against her face.

“My back hurts,” he said.

“Mine, too,” she said, starting to laugh again.

They helped each other up and straightened their clothes just as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He reached into the pocket on   
the inside of his jacket and pulled out one last joint.

“Shall we go watch the sun rise?” he asked, offering her his arm.

“I can’t think of a more fabulous idea,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at bsg_pornbattle on LiveJournal.
> 
> Prompt: New Caprica


End file.
